A Long Car Ride
by Sany13
Summary: Just a oneshot of what Brennan might have gone through on the car ride to her new foster home. R


A/N: Okay so I was trying to write chapter 7 of Broken but this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. So now it's written and maybe I can get back to what I was actually trying to do. This is just something that I thought might have happened on Brennan's car ride to foster care. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.

* * *

A Long Car Ride

She was staring out the back window at her passing surroundings. As they passed the familiar settings she said a silent goodbye to them. She said goodbye to the house with the swing hanging from a tree in the back yard that she had called home for as long as she could remember. None of it mattered anymore. That place was no longer her home. They had told her that she wouldn't be returning to that house again. She wasn't paying attention to them anymore. She was thinking about what she was going to do now.

She no longer had a home. Sure they said that they were going to find her a place, but it would never be her home. Not really. In most cases she would simply be an unwanted guest. Someone simply be an unwanted guest. They thought she was naïve that she didn't know what was going to happen. Just because she was quiet and withdrawn it didn't mean that she was stupid. She knew what was happening better then they probably did and this was their jobs.

She knew that she would be placed into a group home first. Then if she was lucky she would be put into a foster home. Not that a foster home would be any better. In many cases they were simply a place she would be stuck in until the family got tired of her.

She continued to stare out the window of the little car. A tear traced its way down her cheek. Angrily she wiped it away. She knew what had happened. She had been abandoned and now she was being tormented by the feelings eating away at her. She felt like a complete failure. Everything she had ever loved had been taken away from her. She was unwanted and an outcast. Now she was on her own. She no longer had the safety net that her family had once provided. The tears she was trying to stop flowed faster. Nothing could stop the torrent now that it had started.

Gazing out the window she saw the homes of happy families. She saw a girl and a boy playing on the lawn of a cozy looking white house. They were playing with a puppy trying to teach it tricks. As they were trying to get the puppy to sit it would jump up and lick their faces. At the sight of them more tears joined the ones that had already fallen from her crystal blue eyes. They reminded her of doing the same thing with her own brother and the Labrador retriever that they had. That was one thing she knew she was going to miss, doing stupid and fun things with her brother. They always did have fun teasing one another. He had been her best friend. And now he had left her with no one.

As the car passed another house she saw a man and his wife walking hand in hand towards the front door of what she assumed was their home. Mom and dad use to do that she thought scrubbing her face with a sleeve. Everything they passed was a constant reminder of what she no longer would have. She would no longer be part of a family like those she saw having fun in their front yards. Every sight was teasing her with what had been ripped away from her. She was alone. She belonged no where. Slowly the sorrow she was feeling turned towards anger.

How could they do this to her? She was fifteen. What was she suppose to do now. They had all abandoned her. Her parents first when they had just disappeared. And now her brother had left her too he had just decided to leave. What did they expect from her? She was still a child really, they were the adults. She was their responsibility but now she had to take care of herself. Well to hell with them. Even though she was still furious she couldn't find it in her to blame her parents. They had no idea that her brother would leave her as well. So she blamed him for what was happening to her.

There was no reason that he couldn't take care of her, be there for her. But no he couldn't handle it, he left. It was his fault that she was now in this little car being dragged away from the only place she knew of as home. It was his fault that she was now going to be in foster care. She would never forgive him for what he had just done to her. He may not have known it but her brother had just helped her create the first few blocks to the walls she would eventually erect around herself to protect her from further pain.

_If I'm going to be on my own there is no way I'm going to let this kind of pain happen to me again._

The car stopped. They had finally arrived at the group home she was being placed in. the two social workers seated in the front seat didn't know it yet, but the Temperance Brennan they had left was no more. She was no longer going to be the quiet, sweet, shy girl she once was. Now she was determined to become a woman that could take care of herself without needing help from anyone else again.


End file.
